This invention relates to tools that assist in product purchasing.
Customers can become bewildered with the numerous choices that are available when purchasing goods. Sometimes merely finding a location where such goods are being displayed can be frustrating, especially in larges stores or selling areas. In particular, goods such as automobiles and vehicles that are on a dealer's lot can be an especially frustrating/confusing experience for some customers. For example, auto dealer lots routinely are stocked with a large selection of vehicles, many of which may satisfy needs of customers or potential customers. Typically, a customer or potential customer visits a dealer's lot and may be greeted by a sales representative. The customer may desire to initially peruse over the available inventory, but that can be a frustrating experience especially when the lot is a large lot, stocked with many vehicles of many makes/models, while the customer has some special features in mind, but does not at that initial stage desire to engage with the sales representative.
Generally, a customer could reluctantly ask for assistance from a sales representative. In a dealer's showroom the sales representative can conduct a computer search of inventory, and possible find vehicles that satisfy some of the criteria of the customer. The customer and sales representative together walk around the lot trying to find the vehicles in the lot that met the criteria.